Dark Secrets
by mellybean64
Summary: Elena Gilbert is living a normal life in her small town, though some aspects of her life are not perfect. Especially her love life. Soon, a male arrives in town named Damon, he is mysterious and intrigues Elena. Though he has a few secrets of his own, he finds it hard to balance his new life here, and his old one at home. Damon/Elena


Hey all! Here is a new story! I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elena Gilbert sat in her home room class, her right elbow sat on her desk with her chin in the palm of her hand. She could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Her history class was boring anyways. They weren't learning anything new in the class, just review for a test that she didn't need to study for. She could feel her head slowly slipping down her hand, then proceeded to sink down to the desk. Just before her head hit the desk, her head popped up and watched her History teacher as he pointed to the white board. Shaking her head, she did her best to stay awake. Just as she felt her eyes drifting off to sleep once more, she heard the door to the room open. In walked a dark haired male. He was dressed in a black shirt that clung tightly to him along with a pair of dark jeans. He cooly walked into the room and made his way into an open desk in the front of the classroom. By this point, the entire class was staring at the new male. Including our teacher, Mr. Saltzman. He sighed, "Class, this is our new student, Damon Salvatori." Elena looked at the new male, Damon, and then her glance went back to Mr. Saltzman. He opened his mouth to speak, however he was cut off by a bell. Majority of the students got up and raced away to exit the class. Elena stood up and gathered her items before placing her black purse onto her shoulder. Her friend, Caroline walked up to her and stood beside her. Her eyes were obviously on Damon. Elena shook her head.

"Aren't you with Klaus?" Elena asked her blonde friend. Elena knew that her friend was in an on again, off again relationship with a bartender that worked at the Mystic Grill. Elena was always hesitant to ask about their relationship because whenever she did, they were always not together. So she had predicted the answer to her question.

"Nope." She said keeping it short and simple. As perfect as the two were for each other, they got in a ton of arguments. Elena shook her head and made her way outside of the room. As she walked, she stopped at he locker to exchange books. "So I'm going to try and get information about Damon, would you like me to share?"

"Caroline." She started her friend already knew the reason why. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Elena, you are too good for Stefan. You need to get better and stop settling for what you have!" She scolded. Elena nodded her head. She got tired of her friend lecturing her about how she shouldn't be with Stefan. She hated the constant nagging from her blonde friend, Elena thought it was payback for her nagging Caroline to work things out with Klaus.

"Yes Caroline, I know." Elena rolled her eyes and shut her locker door. The two girls walked down the hallway to exit the building. Outside, stood Klaus, he was leaning against his black corvette. Caroline froze and Elena pushed her friend towards the male. "Go figure things our."

"But I don't- She started, however before she could finish her sentence, she was standing in front of him.

"Lets go." He said to her. "We need to talk." He offered her his hand, which she took. Elena could see the love that Klaus had for Caroline. The two had been through a lot, she was glad that at least he wasn't going to give that up over a stupid argument. He opened the door for her as she got inside of the car, he got into the driver's seat and drove off. Elena shook her head and smiled to her self before turning around and making her way to her own car. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, shaking her head slightly, she turned around in the arms and came face to face with her boyfriend, Stefan. She smiled at him, and he simply leaned down and kissed her lips quickly.

"Hey." She said with a smile. He didn't respond, though he gave her a smile. "Want to hang out tonight?" She asked him.

"No, I can't. Practice." He said to her trailing off. She nodded her head. Of course, he was the star football player and he constantly reminded her that without practice you go nowhere. "This weekend?" He asked her. Elena nodded her head.

"Yeah, sounds good." She faked a smile as she spoke to him. For the past month, Stefan had been promising to hang out with her, however he never would. He would be hanging out with his other friends, or not even in town. This was another reason why Caroline was practically begging her to break up with him.

"Got to go." He said kissing her lips once again. "I'll call you after." Stefan released her from his grasp, and turned to walk away. Calling, now that was a new one.

Elena shook her head once more, before walking back towards her car. She couldn't believe how much frustration she was feeling for Stefan. Things were good in the beginning, almost too good. Then, everything changed. It was stupid to dwell on the past, she just hoped that she could fix their relationship.

As she got closer to her car, she could feel as if someone was behind her following her to the car, though some people had stayed around school. She couldn't help her curious side, she turned around and stopped. She came face to face with the new kid, Damon.

"Hello?" She asked him.

"You look tense." He said to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What?"

"You and your lover boy." He said with a smirk, though his ocean blue eyes were looking into her brown ones for an unspoken answer.

"That is none of your business, I don't even know you."

"But, I bet you'd like too." He said. Elena hesitated with her answer, sure she wasn't one to judge people without getting to know them, but with the way things were starting between these two she doubted that it would ever happen.

" Maybe some other time, I have to go." She turned and walked away from the male, this time she made it to her car uninterrupted.

* * *

Later on that night, Damon found himself sitting at the local grill. He was drinking, though he was 21, it was not his decision to go back to school. That was the decision of the detective back in Chicago. He argued and fought, though he lost. He didn't want to go into hiding in the first place. It wasn't long until another male appeared next to him. Damon knew exactly who it was. "Good evening, Brother." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework or something?" Stefan questioned.

"I could say the same for you." He countered.

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Didn't you hear? Dad went crazy."

"I knew that, you should have gotten out when mom and I did." Stefan told his brother. Damon shook his head and laughed.

"It was too late for me Stefan, You don't know half of the shit that went on."

"I saw it on tv."

"Not in person." Damon countered. "Don't tell me that, I was involved in almost all of it." Silence fell over the two brothers.

"I saw you with Elena." Stefan finally said, Damon shook his head.

"When you start treating her better, then i'll consider it."

"Stop it Damon, you can't just waltz in here and change everything." Stefan stated. Damon finished the last of his drink.

"Watch me." He got up and walked away.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
